


Baby Mine

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: The Jungle [Baccano!] [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Death, Deathfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dallas?" She whispered again, craning her head up to look at him. He was holding her in his arms, rocking her like how he'd used to when she was a baby. He'd always been so eager to hold her, to care for her, even when he was only but five years old. "Dallas, will you sing it to me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Mine

"I'm so sorry."

Eve's whisper was so faint, Dallas had to strain to hear it, but he hung off of every word like it could be her last. It _could_ be her last.

She was dying, after all.

"It's okay."

His voice was full of sorrow and pain, sounding like he had a bucket full of rocks and gravel in the back of his throat. It had been such a long time since Dallas had felt this terrible.

It just wasn't fair, she was still so young, only twenty-one, _why did it have to be her?_

"Dallas?" She whispered again, craning her head up to look at him. He was holding her in his arms, rocking her like how he'd used to when she was a baby. He'd always been so eager to hold her, to care for her, even when he was only but five years old. "Dallas, will you sing it to me?"

"'Course I will, sweetheart. You just rest, okay?" _Maybe_ , he thought, _maybe she'll stay. Never trusted doctors anyway. They're just liars, they just hate me, they want me to--_ as she nestled her head against his arm, he forced himself to stop thinking so he could murmur to her, gently,

" _Baby mine, don't you cry,_

 _baby mine, dry your eyes..."_ She'd been in love with the movie ever since it came out. She'd been even more in love with the song when Dallas would sing it with her, always so gentle when he was with her, always so grateful. She was his saving grace, after all.

" _Rest your head close to my heart,_

_never to part,_

_baby of mine..."_

His voice cracked, and her heart stopped.


End file.
